disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gloria Sato
Gloria Sato is a supporting character from the Disney Channel animated series Big City Greens. She is a local cafe girl who becomes friends and co-workers with Cricket Green (and, to a certain extent, his sister Tilly). Background Personality Gloria is a short tempered, overworked and longing employee at Big Coffee. Much of her frustration stems from Cricket's (and by extension the rest of the Green family's) constant activities as they are situated next to her place of work. Gloria does not have time for fun and games and puts work before most other things that matter to her. Unlike Bill Green's more optimistic view of responsibility, Gloria is much more accepting of its harsher reality implying that she is something of a downer. Many unfortunate things befall her and she apparently has a string of bad luck. On the upside, Gloria does possess an artistic side as shown in "Paint Misbehavin" and tends to take her negative aspects and express them on canvas. Over time, she has also shown to appreciate Cricket's company and seems to act like a big sister to him at times. Deep down she simply wants people to understand and respect her as it is implied that she does not have very many friends. Physical appearance Gloria is somewhat thin and slender, with light lilac skin and indigo hair. She wears a pink T-shirt, purple pants, gray slip-on shoes, and wears her hair in a ponytail. When she works at Big Coffee, she dons a plain brown cap and apron, just like every other employee. Relationships Cricket Green When Gloria first met Cricket Green, she immediately despised him due to his rambunctious nature. She viewed him as a nuisance and a hindrance to her work and her future goals. However, upon seeing Cricket take responsibility for his actions, and even suggesting that he work at Big Coffee to help her out, Gloria became more accepting of him. She has since shown a warmer side and has even become slightly saddened at the prospect of not having him around. She has developed an older sister like attitude towards him; annoyed at many of his antics, but willing to stick up for him. Trivia *Gloria came from the suburbs, similar to how Cricket came from the country. *Gloria has a parakeet that does not love her and has a habit of repeating very personal things she says such as the fact that she is always eating tubs of ice cream in one go due to stress. *Gloria apparently has a crush on a boy named Kevin, but he is with someone named Shelby who she clearly does not like. *Gloria dreams about going to Paris due to its culture's fascination with art and love. Her obsession with it implies that she suffers from a form of Paris Syndrome, or is simply a Francophile. *Gloria is well versed in Tae Kwon Do. *Gloria moved to Big City when she graduated college, and she's lived there for three years. This would mean that she is at least 23 or 24 years old. *Gloria's voice actress, Anna Akana, does the role of Sasha from another Disney Channel animated series, ''Amphibia''. *Gloria's personality is somewhat similar to that of Candace Flynn from another Disney Channel animated series, ''Phineas and Ferb''. *Chris Houghton described Gloria as the personification of the phrase "wherever you go, there you are," as her love of Paris can only be possible based on how she views Big City: a large and loud place full of weird people. *Chris Houghton revealed that her last name is "Sato", and mentioned that it will be mentioned on the show sometime later this year. *Based on her surname and voice actress, it can be assumed that Gloria is Japanese-American. References External links *Gloria Sato on Big City Greens Wiki id:Gloria (Big City Greens) Category:Females Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:Big City Greens Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Artists Category:Asian characters Category:Japanese characters